Espresso shots
by WhisperingTrees
Summary: Modern Coffee shop AU. Centred around a coffee shop owned by Lyanna Stark. Mainly based on the Stark children. Hopefully( do not hold me to it) I will post a chapter every two days if not every day. ;)
1. Robb

**This is a concept my sister and I came up with about an hour ago. If the writing style changes don't be alarmed it was just written by my sister. Modern AU in which Lyanna Stark owns a coffee shop with her son Jon. Each chapter ( for the first 7) will centre around a the Stark children and Theon, then after that various ASOIF characters. Brandon Stark is alive, as is Aegon and the other Targaryens. Jon's Father will be revealed in one of the last chapters. - Lauren**

* * *

Robb stark had just got a Saturday job in the coffee shop his Aunt Lyanna owned. Let's just say it wasn't going to well and it was only 11:30 am. The first hiccup came in the form of his girlfriend Jeyne Westerling and her best friend Myrcella Baratheon. To say it was distracting was an understatement. Trying to take orders while Jeyne sat by the window in a low cut top, giggling away while glancing over at him. He must have screwed up at least 4 orders.

The second distraction had walked in at about 9am. Jon and Theon had come in to purposely fuck up his day, of that he was sure. Jon ordered a large cappuccino with two extra espresso shots, soy milk, four sugars, cream and chocolate sauce. Theon ordered 12 separate espresso shots when Robb knew damn well that Theon hated coffee. The only plus side to the situation, was that 10 minutes later Jon's mother came walked in a few minutes later yelling at them for wasting both stock and Robb's time.

The final dilemma was happening now. Daenarys Targaryen and her huge rugby player of a boyfriend Khal Drogo were currently ordering their iced coffee. Drogo was an intimidating man at the best of times but he seemed in a particularly bad mood at this moment. Dany, a school acquaintance of Robb's, quietly reassured him that is was her brother Viserys, Drogo was pissed at. This however did nothing to shake the nervous energy that walking building was causing him. Nevertheless Robb continued preparing the couples orders until… Drogo coughed. This is when Robb tripped over and covered the most intimidating person he knew in iced coffee.

His life was no longer worth living.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be Arya.**

**Until the next chapter...**


	2. Arya

**So here is chapter 2. An Arya/ Gendry Fic written by my sister.**

* * *

Arya stared at the large clock mounted above the door to the outside. She wasn't sure if she was eager to know when this shift ended, or was envious of everyone she could see outside of the door, that weren't stuck inside working a job that they didn't even have. What was she thinking when she agreed to take both Jon _and _Robb's shifts, just for a damn motorbike.

The bell rang, indicating that someone had just walked in. Arya sighed and tapped her hand on the counter, not caring for whom it was. She half hoped that the incessant tapping would annoy whoever had just come in and make them leave for another shop, but she was admittedly relying on tips, which were pitifully low in the tip jar.

The sight of Gendry came in front of her view, obstructing the clock, "Having fun? Wait, do I need to order something to talk to you?" he asked, leaning against the counter. He looked around at the empty shop and let out a short, quiet burst of laughter, "Did you scare all the customers away, or were the not able to see you standing under there?"

Arya ignored the remark at the end and moved her hands away from the counter, "You don't have to buy anything, stupid, but you're welcome to," she said, with snark running thick through her voice. She moved to turn on the coffee machine and muttered under her breath, "And maybe put a tip in"

Gendry grinned and ordered a caramel latte, pulling up a chair as Arya clumsily pressed the necessary buttons on the coffee machine, though she certainly thought that there were too many buttons for something that should have been so simple. If Jon or Robb were there, they would be laughing at how she was so incompetent to work it. Then they would probably tease her about Gendry, and how her hands were moving so clumsily because he was there.

"So, why are you working both of your brother's shifts for? Or have you finally decided to get a job?" he asked as Arya handed him his order. He pulled a straw out of the cup they were kept in and drank through it.

"I'm old enough to have a motorbike so… I wanted to buy one" she replied wetting a sponge at the sink and wiping down the counter, which had been messed up by her incompetence. "And dad said that I had to earn most of the money if I wanted it,"

"Like you have anywhere to go" he teased, swinging his legs back and forth. Arya raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I was thinking about seeing that new Captain America film. Or just going around without having to sit in Robb's stuffy car. I wish I could just go around with you without my mother getting all annoyed about it" she said, sitting back down at the counter.

"So old Stoneheart still doesn't like me? That's a shame, but she can't really collar you now that you're sixteen" he replied, sounding more serious than before. Catelyn was a big obstacle in their relationship, and Gendry disliked her enough to use the cruel name that everyone called her behind her back: Stoneheart.

"She hates that name. Ever since she overheard Joffrey say it when he was with Sansa, no one ever says it around her," Arya emptied the tip jar and counted a total of £6.82.

Gendry noticed the look of dismay on her face and reached into his pocket and put £20 onto the pile. He finished his latte and stood up, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"I can't take that!" Arya exclaimed, trying to give it back. He refused it and took several paces back.

"It wasn't even my money anyway. Might as well leave it somewhere" he grinned, turning around and heading towards the shop door, just as Catelyn and Lyanna walked in.

**I finished this at midnight, so spelling errors are probably going to be here. I think I'm doing every other chapter, so I've got to work on chapter four straight away, I guess.**

* * *

s/9367175/1/Family-Values

**This is a Rhegar/ Ned fic my sister wrote a while back. btw**

Thanks for reading ;)


	3. Sansa

**Well here is chapter 3, its not long but I have never written a Sandor/Sansa fic so I wanted to explore that. I wrote this whilst watching pepper pig so if its a bit childlike in its writing style- don't blame me ;) - Lauren**

* * *

Sansa neither needed nor wanted a job in her aunt's coffee shop. That being said it was a good place to socialise with her friends. Margery Tyrell had been her best friend since they were 11 and had supported her in all her choices… except this one.

This was the subject of Sandor Clegane. At 27 Sandor was 9 years older than Sansa and to a 18 year old that was a big deal. They had met a few weeks back when she and Joffrey were out for a walk in the city centre. A group of older kids had been following them, something to do with Joffrey insulting their mothers. But it had been scary as. The kids had just been about to attack when suddenly. BAM. Sandor jumps out from behind a building to totally scare the shit out of them.

Apparently he had been hired by Cersei to protect her darling boy from harm. Needless to say Sansa was smitten.

"I just don't see it" said Margery "you could have ANY GUY you want. Hell you had Joffrey Baratheon the best looking guy in school and you choose this… ape"

"You don't understand Marge it's not a phase, I'm really into him" Sansa implored. "He is just way kinder than Joff, I can actually hold a conversation with him. He gets me"

"Well I still can't see it, but you know, whatever" stated Margery blasé manner. "So can I have Joff then?"

Margery laughed as if to brush the topic away but Sansa knew. Margery had a new target.

* * *

A few tables away, satisfied that Sansa Stark liked him back. Sandor Clegane discretely ( well as discrete as a bulky 6''4 guy could be) left the shop with a smile on his face.

* * *

**The next chapter should be out soon. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
